Corazón helado
by Knight ice
Summary: Barry usa su velocidad para regresar en el tiempo pero no sale según lo planeado, como hacer frente a ¿caitlin? ¿puede salvarla?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues lo usual ni flash ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro, bla bla.

Y bueno pues después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a escribir mas , ando inspirado, espero les guste la historia y comenten.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Tomo aire una tercera vez y se lanzó de frente para correr a toda potencia, todo a su alrededor parecía estático, un poco más de velocidad y tal vez lo conseguiría, pero no parecía acelerar, no lo suficiente. Las sirenas de la policía resonaban en las calles por las que corría.

Era momento de retirarse y continuar después, no podía dejarse capturar.

Hace unos 2 semanas Barry Allen había logrado derrotar a Zoom y salvar el multiverso, pero el costo fue la vida de su padre, ya no tenía familia, no biológica al menos. El quería ser un héroe, salvar al mundo y ser rápido , pero el precio era alto y eso lo atormentaba. ¿ Quien dijo que ser héroe era gratificante?

Con el arrepentimiento y la duda inundando su mente tomo la decisión de correr al pasado y salvar a su madre, estaba consciente de las consecuencias, pero no importaba era algo de lo que se preocuparía después, cualquier cosa no se equiparaba a poder salvar a su madre, crecer bajo su cuidado y su amor. Sin embargo no salió como lo planeó, un error del que aún no está seguro de cometer y no viajo al pasado, en su lugar termino en un mundo alternativo.

Tierra 4, decidió nombrarla tras un par de conjeturas.

Una tierra llena de problemas. Primero estaba atrapado en este mundo donde sin importar cuanto lo intentaba no lograba salir. Segundo tras un par de investigaciones esta tierra también fue irradiaba por materia oscura del acelerador de partículas de laboratorios STAR , por lo cual los meta humanos existían , sin embargo no había un registro de algún Flash. En su lugar varios enfrentamientos entre meta humanos y la policía habían tenido lugar. La mayoría usaba sus poderes para cometer crímenes, lo que lo llevaba a su tercer gran problema, la policía combatía y arrestaba a los meta humanos y nada se volvía a saber de ellos.

No podía ser Flash con la libertad que deseaba.

Regreso al almacén donde había pasado las últimas noches, se vistió de civil y se dirigió al café donde en tierra 1 se reunía con sus amigos y pensó que tan parecido y diferente eran las cosas, el mismo establecimiento, los mismos precios, solo que no estaban sus conocidos. Pago el café y salió del lugar esperando recolectar información, algo o alguien que lo pudiera ayudar cuando una explosión tomo lugar, se acercó un poco para observar, no estaba seguro de como actuar hasta que vio a una chica de cabello blanco enfrentando aun grupo de uniformados.

Caitlin – Barry no podía creerlo, era su amiga, mejor dicho Killer Frost, o Caitlin o…

La chica se movía hábilmente y contrarrestaba los ataques de los policías cuando algo la tomo por la cadera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Miro extrañada al chico que la observaba con una sonrisa estúpida.

Caitlin, eres tu, cuanto me alegra verte –

Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo cariño, pero no estoy contenta de verte – Barry iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por que lo había llamado cariño cuando Killer Frost se acercó a el y congeló sus piernas, provocando que cayera contra contraer piso adolorido y desconcertado.

Caitlin, ¿ que te sucede por que me atacas? –

¿ que esperabas un abrazo, un beso? Después de que me traicionaste – se acercó peligrosamente a Barry, se veía tan molesta.

Yo no se de que hablas , espera un momento, escúchame por favor –

Cállate, no me pidas la oportunidad que hace tiempo me negaste –

Si me das un minuto puede que entiendas que te equivocas de persona – estaba desesperado, intentaba vibrar y apenas podía sentir las piernas, tenía que hacer algo o lo último que vería seria la fría mirada de Caitlin.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, que tal?

Intentaré subir pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está la continuación, creo pues, que mis capítulos son cortos pero mmmmm creo que quedo bien.

Gracias por leer

* * *

Si me das un minuto puede que entiendas que te equivocas de persona – estaba desesperado, intentaba vibrar y apenas podía sentir las piernas, tenía que hacer algo o lo último que vería seria la fría mirada de Caitlin.

Caitlin acercó sus frías manos al rostro de Barry, el frío heló la piel del velocista que se quedaba sin ideas de como reaccionar.

¿ sabes lo doloroso que es ser traicionada por quien tu darías la vida? – pregunto la chica a el.

¿ ver en su rostro miedo y desprecio donde antes creías ver amor? –

Yo no se de que me hablas, en serio deja que te explique – Barry trato de alejarse a rastras de ella.

Ella se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, aun si el rencor era fuerte en ella todavía parecía conservar algo de bondad, tal vez ella era igual de amable que la Caitlin de su universo.

Después de la explosión del acelerador y de que aparecieron los meta humanos, todo se volvió turbio. Yo obtuve estas habilidades. ¿ crees que quería esto? Me gustaba mi vida, nuestra vida juntos. El habernos conocido en el trabajo por unas pruebas químicas de un caso, que tu me invitaras a salir y con el tiempo ser novios. –

Caminaba en círculos e hizo una pausa.

Pensé que tu me ayudarías, que lo entenderías y te quedarías a mi lado. Que me protegerias como prometiste hace tiempo. Pero te mostraste asustado y preocupado. Yo estúpidamente seguía creyendo que podríamos solucionarlo juntos, pero me diste la espalda . Me entregaste a los policías. – en su voz había miedo. - Quería creer que era un malentendido que te habían amenazado o algo así. Pero la expresión de culpa y alivio en tu rostro. Te quitaban una carga de encima.

Barry comenzaba a sentir las piernas pero no podía pensar en huir. La historia de ella le parecía complicada, pero el entendía perfectamente lo que era ser traicionado por alguien de confianza. Algo en el quería ayudarla.

Ese lugar, la prisión que crearon para contenernos, … si no fuera por la rebelión de los hermanos no se que me hubiera sucedido. –

Yo se lo que es ser engañado y traicionado, tal vez no de la misma forma que tú, pero lo entiendo – El castaño se puso de pie con esfuerzo, aun resentia el frío – solo que no soy el Barry que tu conoces, yo nunca te traicionaria.

Mentiroso – clamó ella mientras lanzaba un estoque de hielo. Barry se movió esquivándolo –¿ desde cuando eres un meta? –

Más importante aún, ¿me creerías si te digo que no soy de este universo? –

Quien creería algo tan ridículo – espetó ella – solo tratas de huir.-

En mi mundo soy un héroe, en mi mundo tu eres mi amiga, yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara, te quiero Caitlin, intenta creerme –

La peliblanca tembló ante las palabras, tal vez decía la verdad, tal vez mentía, pero escuchar esas palabras con esa voz, ese gesto y ese rostro, ella sabia que enfoque quería el expresar, pero aun tenia sentimientos por el, o tal vez por el otro el.

Deja que te muestre – antes de que la chica pudiera responder Barry la había tomado entre sus brazos y en unos segundos estaban en las afueras de la comisaría , seminarios ocultos tras los árboles .

¡Bajame! No andes cargando a la gente sin su permiso – dijo algo sobresaltada

Eh,no era esa mi intención, yo trataba de ser práctico, - a veces podía ser tan torpe. Ya estaba al tanto de que su yo de ese mundo y esta Caitlin fueron pareja en algún momento y el se acercaba tanto a ella como si nada. – lo siento.

Además crees que un par de trucos baratos me van a convencer… - callo de momento.

Barry dirigió su mirada a donde ella miraba, en efecto vio a su versión de tierra 4, idénticos solo que este usaba lentes e iba acompañado de una linda rubia. Parecían cercanos caminando lado a lado y platicando casualmente. El tomo su mano y se acercó a ella para besarle en la mejilla. La pareja paso tan cerca y tan ajenos a ellos que parecía difícil de creer. Barry sintió algo de rabia y eso se volvió culpa y lástima cuando vio a Caitlin permanecer helada contemplando la escena , parecía aun mas rota que antes. En verdad Barry tenía un talento para arruinar las cosas.

Yo no sabía que esto podría pasar… -

Esta bien te creo, me largo de aquí – su voz era vacía. Dio un giro y camino por la banqueta contraria.

Barry se sintió como el más grande imbécil del mundo, sin saber que hacer para solucionarlo, para ayudar a la chica que caminaba solitariamente. Se apresuró para poder alcanzarla.

Ya quedo claro que tu no eres el Barry al que quiero destrozar, ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿te divierto? –

Yo simplemente no puedo dejarte ir así. No en ese estado. Acabo de hacer algo estúpido y quiero ayudarte. De alguna manera no puedo dejarte sola. –

¿Quieres ayudar? Invitame un trago –

¿En serio quieres eso? –

¿Te parece que estoy jugando? –

Barry no contesto a ella y siguió caminando a su lado. Las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas, su torpeza no lo afectaba solo a él, pero algo egoísta en el se sentía bien. Ahora había una persona con la que tenia la confianza para hablar y para relacionarse, eso lo hacía sentir culpablemente bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues lo usual ni flash ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro, blabia

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Un whisky doble en las rocas – Caitlin pidió al viejo barman. –¿ quieres algo? … Barry – dudo por un momento sobre cómo referirse a el.

Una Pepsi por favor – el barman lo vio extrañado.

¿Eres un niño acaso? – se burló la chica. – sírvale un tequila por favor.

Te advierto que mi metabolismo es tan rápido que el alcohol no me afecta , así que no veo caso a gastar dinero en bebidas cuando no puedo disfrutar sus efectos y bueno ando corto de efectivo. No muchos te dan trabajo sin referencias y trabajar preparando lates y te chai no es precisamente el trabajo mejor remunerado. –

Flacucho, sin gusto por el alcohol y sin dinero, ¿también en tu mundo eras un repelente de mujeres? – pregunto tras dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Ahh si… no estos últimos meses no me fue tan mal, aunque en realidad no logre nada… yo diría que más o menos –

Así que ese tipo de cosas no cambian en el otro ¿ universo? –

Si , multiversos para ser más exactos, un número infinito de realidades con infinitas posibilidades, algunos tan similares otros tan diferentes –

Y tu y yo somos conocidos en tu mundo – con la mano le indico al barman que quería otro trago.

Amigos para ser más exacto – el dijo mientras tomaba unas papas del plato de botanas- nos conocimos tras el accidente que me dio poderes, ella es una gran científica que se ha encargado de cuidarme, de curarme y salvarme tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Supongo que de no ser por ella tal vez Cisco y Wells ya me hubieran matado. Es algo así como una ángel guardián con bata blanca. –

¿seguro que solo son amigos? Te expresas bien de ella – señaló la chica.

Si solo amigos. Vamos ella es como un ángel por que siempre va ayudando a la gente con esa sonrisa aunque a veces este triste en sus adentros y es dulce pero solo somos amigos.- se apresuró a decir

Aja si. Super convincente. ¿ Entonces tienes novia?-

No, mi última novia se mudo para estudiar la carrera de sus sueños y bueno la chica de la que he estado enamorado tanto tiempo…. Es complicado – pocas veces deseaba que el alcohol le hiciera efecto. – bueno y tu ¿ cual es tu historia?

En base lo que ya había mencionado. Era científica en STAR y un día nos conocimos en una asesoría de parte de la compañía. Lo demás es historia. Atracción , un par de citas y dos años de relación. Todo hasta la explosión del acelerador. No mentiré y diré que todo era perfecto, tuvimos nuestros altibajos como cualquier pareja pero de algún modo nos sobre poníamos y salíamos adelante – hizo una pausa para terminar su cuarto trago – ahora me pregunto si en verdad era así. Me dio la espalda tan pronto descubrió lo de mis poderes. ¿ se sintió aterrado de mi? ¿estaba confundido? ¿ solo fue la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de mi? Hoy se veía tan feliz con esa chica rubia.- un par de lágrimas la sorprendieron. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se levantó del banco para caminar a la salida del bar. Barry saco su cartera y dejo el dinero suficiente para cubrir la cuenta y la propina. Fantástico otra semana viviendo a base de latas de atún y maruchan.

Caitlin por favor espera. - ella parecía disimular pero tambaleaba un poco , tampoco era buena con el alcohol al igual que su Caitlin – estas algo ebria no puedo dejarte sola.

Apenas la alcanzo y miró que ella lloraba amargamente. Se sintió asustado. Nunca ha sido bueno para este tipo de situaciones, en general era el quien tenía el corazón roto, que suprimia sus emociones. Ella extendió los brazos y lo rodeo para sujetarlo.

¿acaso soy tan detestable? – su voz se apagaba en la chamarra de el.

No claro que no, tal vez no seas como mi Caitlin al 100 por ciento pero apuesto a que aquí también eres una gran persona que trabaja día a día para dar lo mejor de sí. –

Gracias – susurro la chica.

Barry la abrazo en un intento de reconfortarla y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que el noto algo extraño.

Caitlin … ¿ estas bien? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta de la chica. La movió un poco para darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. – maldición.

No sólo eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, no tenía dinero, tenía en brazos a una chica ebria y dormida, no sabia donde vivía ella y no tenia conocido alguno para dejarla ahí pasar la noche. Con cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a las afueras de la ciudad donde usaba un almacén para pasar las noches mientras conseguía algo mejor. Esta era su única opción. La recostó en el colchón que usaba por cama y la cobijo, el tomo una silla y se sentó esperando no dormir tan incomodo.

El grito tan fuerte le provocó caerse de la silla estrepitosamente. Aturdido dirigió la mirada a donde provenía el sonido.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿ por que estoy en una cama? ¿ acaso paso algo entre nosotros? - pregunto acelerada.

… te quedaste dormida ayer tras tomar un par de tragos – dijo con énfasis en un par de tragos. – como no tenía otra opción te traje aquí a mi humilde intento de casa. Disculpa si no tengo algo mejor. –

Maldita sea. Mi cabeza da vueltas. ¿ tienes algo de tomar?- pregunto ella.

Si claro vodka y brandy, tu escoge-

¿ siquiera tienes algo decente de comer? – pregunto irritada ante el sarcasmo de el chico.

Atún en agua y atún en aceite.- puro omega para el cerebro.

Imbécil –

Caitlin se puso de pie y miro la hora en su reloj. Las 7:30 de la mañana.

En mi casa hay comida decente, aunque esta algo lejos es mejor que esta pocilga.-

Oh gracias por el detalle y dime donde vives si se puede saber , la distancia no es problema–

En Starcity, ya sabes la ciudad del caos –

¿La ciudad de Oliver?, ya sabes arrow el vigilante de Starcity – completo ante la mirada de ella.

No conozco a ningún arrow, o como se llame. –

¿entonces quien protege esa ciudad? –

Merlyn tiene la ciudad bien controlada, todos saben eso, aunque solo sean rumores sus métodos, aunque con dinero todo se puede en ese lugar. Incluso ser fugitiva y vivir tranquilamente ahí. –

Espera un minuto dejando de lado que un supervillano dirige esa ciudad. ¿Por qué si vives en Starcity estabas aquí en Central City? – pregunto el curioso.

Una misión de investigación, aunque como notaste no salió bien.- dijo mientras texteaba algo en su celular - ¿entonces nos vamos?-

Si claro , creo que conozco el lugar –

Barry la sujeto y corrió dirección a Star City, lleno de dudas y teorías pero con algo de esperanza de encontrar más ayuda y con ello nuevas posibilidades.


End file.
